


Axis Shift

by ManianaRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Human Characters, M/M, Partying, Shenanigans, Smoking, Torture, War, hermione is awesome, realistic characters, scared people, small chapters, there will be cheating, with flaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManianaRaven/pseuds/ManianaRaven
Summary: Hermione never realised that her world could be altered by a small insignificant meeting.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Mystery Guy, Ron Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Axis Shift

When they first met, neither knew how significant it was. It was a meal among friends, introducing new people to each. A rather awkward but social encounter. I think neither talked to each other and they went home, blissfully unaware of how important this meeting was. 

Hermione after the war had altered a lot of her opinions. She tried to be less prejudiced against other people and more open to new friendships. The torture and the scars from the war, had helped her mature and be more open minded and not so much assertive.   
She has developed friendships with people she thought she despised, but, societal norms had dictated they were not meant to like each other. In other words, they were Slytherins or they were girls, considered vapid and shallow. 

So, these days, five long years after the war, Hermione was often sighted hanging out with Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy and of course her Gryffindor friends. All of them seldom met but when they did it was a boisterous affair. 

Hermione was self-employed, having become a potioneer and she had her own apothecary in Hogsmeade. Every morning she opened her shop and created all the necessary potions the Scottish village needed. Every evening, as she trekked to her little cottage she stood and watched Hogwarts from the hill her house was built. Hogwarts always had a magical way of making you feel like home, even from miles afar. 

Every Monday evening, she travelled to the school to deliver the various potions Madam Pomfrey needed and then grabbed a drink (a tumbler or two of scotch) with Professor McGonagall. Hagrid sometimes joined and then escorted her to the castle’s gate. 

Her life was easy and fun, she still had lots of scars from the war, but she did not longer feel the desperation she felt the first war. All the guilt, she had, about surviving while other did not was almost gone. She now enjoyed life as much as she could. She went out with her friends; she enjoyed her books and she spent lots of time with Crookshanks.   
But as they say, life always gets in the way. She did not realise but that night as she left the pub and flooed home, thinking about the new batch of blood replenishing potion she had to make, her world was about to be shifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my new story . I hope you like it and like my portrayal of the characters.  
> I will be posting small chapters.I hope I will see your thoughts. Have a great reading  
> These characters are all the creation of JKRowling.


End file.
